gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Team
Duck Team (アヒルさんチーム, Ahiru-san Chīmu) is one of the teams of Ooarai Grils High School's Sensha-dou team, commanded by Noriko Isobe, operates the Type 89B' '''and one of the supporting protagonists's teams in ''Girls und Panzer. Background The Duck Team consists of members of the defunct volleyball club from Ooarai Girls High School, which is their goal to resurrect. The team operates a Japanese Type 89B Otsu. They found the Type 89 on a cliff inside a cave. They first painted it with slogans and volleyball images. 'About Type 89 I-Go' The Type 89 I-Go is a Japanese medium tank from the late 1920s, which is surpassed by most opponents' tanks, armed with a 57 mm howitzer ineffective against armour. 'Against St. Gloriana' During the practice match against St. Gloriana Girls High School, Duck Team's tank managed to ambush a St. Gloriana Matilda tank in a parking lot, hitting its rear fuel tank but failing to take it out, and being taken out themselves by their counterattack. 'Sensha-dou Competition' Before the Sensha-dou competition, Duck Team repainted their tank by removing the slogans and volleyball images and replaced it with the image of a white duck. Since then they changed the tank's paint scheme (temporarily) only once during a practice run before the Ooarai match against Anzio to simulate a Carro Veloce, by writing the name on the sides of their turret. 'Against Saunders' During the first round match against Saunders Girls High School, the Duck Team's role was to act as a scout to locate the position of Saunders' flag tank. They managed to find the Saunders' flag tank commanded by Alisa and managed to lure it to Ooarai's position for an ambush but they failed to hit it. Later on the match turned into a hot pursuit. After that, Duck Team, together with Rabbit Team was hit by Saunders' Sherman Firefly tank commanded by Naomi but in the end Ooarai won the match. 'Against Pravda' During the semi-final round against Pravda Girls High School, Duck Team's role was to act as a flag tank for the Ooarai Sensha-dou team. Later in the match, Rabbit Team together with Mallard Team was hit by Pravda's IS-2 tank commanded by Nonna while protecting Duck Team; after that, their was hit but miracolously it survived, while at the same time Hippo Team managed to hit Pravda's flag tank, thus securing Ooarai's victory. 'Against Kuromorimine' During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls High School, the Ooarai tanks managed to survive the initial attack by Kuromorimine, gathering on the top of a hill and then successfully executing a breakthrough. After that, they were lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J of Kuromorimine into a trap set by a super heavy Maus tank into the city. Duck Team was pivotal to take out the Maus by climbing on its deck, blocking its turret and exposing its vulnerable vent intakes, which were hit by Anglerfish Team just in time. When the rest of Kuromorimine's tanks arrived at the city, Duck Team acted as a decoy to keep them off the flag tank, enabling Anglerfish Team to take it on in a duel to gain a narrow victory. Against Selection University Duck Team played a prominent role in the annihilation match against Selection University. Duck Team made it's first major impact whilst part of Acorn Platoon, whence they found the Karl-Gerät 040. To take on the massive SPG and its escort of three Pershings, Duck Team came up with "Operation Kill Serve". Whilst Jaktosota lured the Pershing tanks into a chase across the dry riverbed, Duck Team mounted Anzio's CV-33 on their tank, then charged at the artillery. A direct fire shot from the artillery missed, and instead hit the bridge, the falling pieces of which immobilised at least one of the Pershing's pursuing Jaktosota. Meanwhile, Duck Team braked hard, tossing the CV-33 into the air to try a land a shot into the Karl-Gerät's gun barrel. Although the CV-33 fell short, Turtle used the overturned tankette as a jump ramp, and Anzu succeeded in landing the crucial shot. Later in the battle, as the Ooarai compound team battled Selection University detachments throughout the theme park, Duck Team joined with the remaining Chi-Ha-Tan light tanks to provide leadership and tactical advice. "Operation F-Quick" allowed the numerous light tanks to swarm the enemy with surprise and obstruction tactics, taking out two tanks. As the battle accelerated towards its climax, Duck Team led the four Chi-Ha-Tan light tanks in an ambush charge against Alice Shimada's Centurian A41 Mk.1. Despite having the first shot, and a five-to-one numerical advantage, Alice's superior Sensha-dō skills resulted in the defeat of all the Chi-Ha-Tan tanks within a matter of seconds. Duck Team charged in attempting to ram the Centurian, but was foiled. Members The Duck Team is consists of four members of the volleyball club from Ooarai Girls High School. 'Noriko Isobe' :Main Article: Noriko Isobe The tank commander and loader of the team. 'Taeko Kondou' :Main Article Taeko Kondou The radio operator of the team. 'Shinobu Kawanishi' :Main Article Shinobu Kawanishi The driver of the team. 'Akebi Sasaki' :Main Article Akebi Sasaki The gunner of the team. Trivia * Duck Team's Type 89B is the lightest of all the Ooarai tanks. * Although the Type 89B is a medium tank, the commander of Kuromorimine's PzKpW. VIII Maus called it a light tank, and proceeded to always remember them as such. * In Chapter 9 of the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, Miho Nishizumi declared that the Duck Team is Ooarai's highest-skilled team due to landing the most hits during the 62nd National High School Sensha-Dou Tournament. * In the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! they take part in a small rescue raid team operation to rescue the POW Momo Kawashima, their uniform is like SWAT raid squadrons and they operate the personal defense weapon FN P90TR. Gallery DuckTeam01.jpg|The girls from the Duck Team. DuckTeamType8901.jpg|Duck Team's Type 89 with it's first paint scheme with slogans. IMG_20160407_145101.jpg|Duck Team's faces after seeing bag full of money in "Motto love-love sakusen desu!" Category:Duck Team Category:Ooarai Girls High School